Wenn die Welt in Dunkelheit versinkt
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Wieder ein Drama, denn mit Shinichi geschieht etwas, das... nichts da! Selber lesen!


**Wenn die Welt in Dunkelheit versinkt**

Kapitel 1

Shinichi hielt sich seine Hand vor die Augen. Das plötzliche, gleissende Licht blendete sehr stark.

"Bist du auch schon hier?"

Shinichi konnte nur erahnen, aus welcher Richtung die Stimme gekommen war, denn er konnte überhaupt nichts sehen. Um ihn herum standen einige Autos, das Licht war eingeschaltet, und über ihnen hingen Scheinwerfer mit extra hellem Licht.

"Na, wirst du vom Licht verschluckt?"

"Ich hab keine Lust zu sterben!", rief Shinichi, der die Zweideutigkeit sofort verstanden hatte. Und er sagte die Wahrheit. Er wollte nicht auf dem Schrottplatz, auf dem er sich gerade befand, zwischen rostigen Autoteilen und zersplitterten Autofenstern, sterben. Nicht in dieser trostlosen Umgebung, niemals.

"Aber genau das wirst du!"

"Nein, werd ich nicht!", entgegnete Shinichi und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, um wenigstens die Umrisse seines Gegenübers zu sehen.

"Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun!"

Shinichi hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er das gesagt hatte. Machte er sich um ihn etwa Sorgen?

'Nein, das kann nicht sein', dachte Shinichi.

"Warum nicht?", fragte er schliesslich und hoffte auf eine ehrliche Antwort. Und die bekam er auch.

"Die Scheinwerfer da oben", begann Shinichis Gegenüber, "habe ich etwas verändert. Das Licht ist schädlicher, als wenn man direkt in die Sonne sieht. Die Strahlen verursachen eine Sehschwäche von bis zu 90, also beinahe blind. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Augen gerne öffnen, ich hab nichts dagegen. Und meine Partner auch nicht."

"Wer sind deine Partner?", fragte Shinichi. Er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als zu fragen, um es dann, wenn er dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage war, der Polizei zu erzählen.

"Ich, zum Beispiel", ertönte eine eisige Stimme, die Shinichi sofort frösteln liess.

"Gin!", entfuhr es Shinichi. 'Auch das noch. Verdammt. Sie haben mich', dachte er dann. 'Ich sitze in der Falle. Aber ganz gewaltig.'

"Hat dir wohl die Sprache verschlagen, was?" Er lachte. "Tja, aber weisst du... Tot nützt du uns mehr als wenn du blind bist. Und deshalb... Schnappt ihn euch!"

Sofort ging Shinichi in Kampfstellung, doch die Kerle, die ihn jetzt angriffen, waren richtige Muskelpakete. Shinichi hatte keine Chance. Er spürte nur noch, wie er zu Boden gerissen und dort festgehalten wurde. Anschliessend kippte ihm einer der Kerle eine Flüssigkeit über den Kopf, die fürchterlich in den Augen brannte. Und dann... war alles schwarz.

"Beeilung, sein Puls ist kaum noch da!", rief eine Schwester.

"Ja doch! Blutinfusion, aber schnell!"

"Aber Herr Doktor! Die Reserven der Blutgruppe des Jungen wurde bei der vorigen Operation vollständig aufgebraucht! Wir haben keine mehr!"

"Wie bitte?"

Die Rufe entfernten sich und verstummten schliesslich. Dafür hörte Shinichi etwas anders. Leises Vogelgezwitscher und ein Flüstern. Was war geschehen? Er drehte den Kopf etwas und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Aber es ging nicht. Shinichi fasste sich an den Kopf. Er spürte einen Verband um seine Augen und merkte sogleich, dass jemand seine Hand sanft zurück an den Bauch legte.

"Ran?"

"Ja", kam es von einer ihm so wohlbekannten Stimme.

"Was ist passiert? Und warum hab ich einen Verband um die Augen?"

"Das kann ich am besten sagen, Herr Kudo", meldete sich eine männliche, ältere Stimme zu Wort. Der Arzt betrat das Zimmer und musterte das Pärchen. "Sie wurden gestern hier eingeliefert; bewusstlos und nahe dran, zu erblinden."

"Was?" Shinichi richtete sich ruckartig auf, als ein plötzlicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr.

"Shinichi, nicht", sagte Ran und versuchte ihn zurück zu drücken, aber Shinichi blieb, wo er war, auch wenn es weh tat.

"Und ausserdem mit einigen Abschürfungen und Prellungen. Ihnen wurde übel mitgespielt. Aber was noch prekärer ist, ist folgende Tatsache. Durch diese Flüssigkeit, die Ihnen zudem noch über die Augen gekippt wurde, sind Ihre Augen arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Allerdings können sie wieder verheilen. Die Sehstärke wird sich minimal verschlechtern, aber eine Brille wird nicht nötig sein. Somit-"

"Wann kann ich den Verband wieder abnehmen?", fragte Shinichi und bereute seine Frage sofort.

"Wenn ich es sage. Also dann, ich muss noch meine Visite weiterführen. Klingeln Sie einfach, wenn Sie etwas wünschen. Bis dann!" Der Arzt verschwand.

"Sachlich und nüchtern, ohne jede Gefühle", sagte Shinichi und liess sich wieder zurückfallen.

"Viele Ärzte sind eben so, da kann man nichts machen", entgegnete Ran, ehe sie Shinichi einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Aber ich bin froh, dass du noch lebst. Auch wenn du jetzt eine Augenbinde trägst."

"Aber jetzt heisst es abwarten."

"Jetzt heisst es abwarten", wiederholte Ran leise, stieg zu ihrem Freund ins Bett und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ran hatte ihre Atmung der Shinichis angepasst, und so verging die Zeit. Shinichi döste ein, bis er durch Rans plötzliche Bewegung wieder aufgeschreckt wurde.

"Ach du meine Güte!"

"W-was ist denn los?", fragte Shinichi verwirrt.

"Ich muss nach Hause. Und zwar sofort, sonst gibt's Hausarrest", erklärte Ran, stand auf und zog sich ihre Schuhe an.

"Ich werde dich vermissen, weisst du das?", fragte Shinichi.

"Ich komme morgen doch wieder", sagte Ran und lächelte ihn an. Aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass Shinichi sie ja gar nicht sehen konnte. Ihr Lächeln verblasste sofort wieder. "Also dann, ich muss jetzt gehen."

"Mach's gut und bis morgen", sagte Shinichi, der ihre Stimmungsschwankung zwar bemerkt hatte, es aber besser fand, sie nicht zu erwähnen.

"Bis morgen."

Dann war Ran weg und Shinichi versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, was erst einige Stunden später geschah. Die Alpträume, die er dann hatte, waren furchtbar. Jedesmal war er blind, und er hoffte, dass es nicht soweit kam. Aber wie schon so oft bewahrheiteten sich seine Befürchtungen.

Kapitel 2

Etliche Tage später lag er immer noch im Krankenhaus. Die Schmerzmittel, die man ihm zwischendurch verabreicht hatte, taten ihre Wirkung, aber Shinichi konnte trotzdem nichts machen.

Er lag ruhig im Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, als er hörte, wie jemand die Tür öffnete, sie wieder schloss und dann zu ihm ans Bett trat. Dieser Jemand musterte den Jungen, aber er sagte kein Wort. Auch Shinichi erwiderte nichts, sondern wartete ab. Er wusste nicht, wer bei ihm war, aber er hatte eine ungute Vorahnung.

"Soso", sprach der Mann endlich und Shinichi erkannte sofort dessen Stimme. Es war Gin! Shinichi wollte gleich den Notknopf drücken, aber Gin stach blitzschnell zu. Die Messerspitze bohrte sich tief in Shinichis Handrücken und Shinichi schrie leise auf. "Wenn du artig bist, ziehe ich das Messer zurück. Okay?" Shinichi nickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und Gin hielt sein Versprechen. Welch ein Wunder!

"Was willst du?", fragte Shinichi und hielt sich seine schmerzende Hand.

"Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?", entgegnete Gin und holte eine Taschenlampe aus seinem Mantel. Shinichi wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukam, denn er hörte nur ein Rascheln.

"Was machst du da?", fragte er, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Wenn er nichts unternahm, würde Gin ihn töten. Doch es kam ganz anders. Gin setzte die Pistolenmündung unter Shinichis Kinn und wickelte mit geübten Händen Shinichis Verband um die Augen auf. Schlussendlich lag Shinichi nur noch mit geschlossenen Augen da. Er wusste, dass wenn er jetzt die Augen öffnete, er Gefahr laufen würde, zu erblinden. Aber war das nicht Gins Absicht?

"Öffne deine Augen", forderte Gin und bestätigte somit Shinichis Befürchtung.

"Nein!"

Sofort hatte Shinichi das Messer wieder am Hals.

"Wird's bald?"

Shinichi erwiderte nichts und tat auch nichts.

'Bitte geh!', flehte Shinichi in Gedanken, und wagte nicht zu schlucken. 'Bitte geh!'

"Du willst es wohl nicht anders", sagte Gin und nahm das Messer von Shinichis Hals weg. Für den erste Moment glaubte Shinichi, die Gefahr sei gebannt, doch er irrte sich wie nie.

Gin stürzte sich auf Shinichi und zwang ihn, seine Augenlider zu öffnen. Dann zündete er mit seiner Spezialtaschenlampe in Shinichis Augen und zerstörte so den Sehnerv. Shinichi versuchte, sich zu wehren und seine Augen zu schliessen, doch Gins Hände waren zu stark. Um ihn herum war es jetzt gleissend hell, aber nach und nach verdunkelte sich seine Umgebung. Der nicht auszuhaltende Schmerz klang ab und Shinichi wusste, dass er verloren hatte und nie mehr würde sehen können. Seine Bewegungen erlahmten, sein Kampfgeist war gebrochen. Gin liess von ihm ab und lachte lauthals.

"Du wirst dich nie mehr in unsere Geschäfte einmischen! Hörst du? Nie wieder! Die dunkle Seite des Lebens beginnt ab jetzt für dich. Und das meine ich wortwörtlich. Aber..." Gin hielt kurz inne, um zu lauschen. Auf dem Gang draussen war es ruhig, er hörte keine Schritte, die sich dem Zimmer näherten. Gin wandte sich wieder Shinichi zu und griff ihm an die Kehle, um seinen folgenden Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Solltest du trotz deiner Behinderung weiterhin als Schnüffler arbeiten und uns in die Quere kommen, werde ich dich beseitigen. Verlass dich drauf!" Gin lachte noch einmal und rannte anschliessend aus dem Krankenzimmer.

"Halt! Stehenbleiben!", ertönte es sogleich. Gin stoppte und dachte, nicht richtig zu sehen. Inspektor Megure und der Vater dieses verdammten Schnüfflers. Was wollten die denn hier? "Keine Mätzchen jetzt! Yusaku, hilf mir."

Gin war so überrascht, dass er ohne Probleme überwältigt werden konnte. Megure führte ihn sogleich ab, während Yusaku alleine zurückblieb. Er sah ihnen nach. Was wollte er bei...

"Oh mein Gott! Shinichi!"

Schon als er Gin gesehen hatte, beschlich ihn eine böse Vorahnung. Yusaku stürzte in Shinichis Zimmer. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Sohn, der regungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag. Dessen Hand blutete noch immer etwas.

"Shinichi!", rief er, eilte zu ihm und schüttelte ihn. Er regte sich nicht. "Shinichi, hörst du mich?"

"Ja", murmelte er.

"Was ist passiert?"

Shinichi konnte darauf nichts antworten, so sehr geschockt war er. Ein Arzt betrat das Zimmer, musterte Shinichi kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Yusaku wusste gar nicht, was das soll, doch nur Minuten später drang auch bei ihm die Gewissheit ins Hirn. Sein Sohn war blind. Das Augenlicht wurde ihm gestohlen.

Yusaku sah Shinichi mitleidig an, aber der reagierte nicht. Weder auf die Geräusche um ihn herum, noch auf ihn, seinen Vater, noch auf den Arzt. Aber trotzdem sah Yusaku, wie sehr Shinichi sich zusammenreissen musste, um nicht laut aufzuschreien und sich den erlösenden Tod zu wünschen.

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi", murmelte er und wollte ihm über die Stirn streichen, aber Shinichi zuckte zusammen. Im Zimmer war es still.

"Ich will nach Hause", murmelte Shinichi kaum hörbar.

Kapitel 3

Einen Tag später war es soweit. Abends um sechs Uhr sassen Shinichi und Ran dicht beieinander auf dem Sofa, Yusaku und Yukiko ihnen gegenüber. Shinichi befand sich in einer depressiven Stimmung, und keiner konnte es ihm verdenken.

"Meine Welt versank in Dunkelheit. Ich muss jetzt alles aufgeben, wofür ich gelebt, wofür ich gekämpft habe. Einfach alles."

"Und was ist mit Ran? Gibst du sie etwa auch auf?", fragte Yusaku gereizt und musterte seinen Sohn mit scharfen Blicken.

Shinichi gab keine Antwort. Zu sehr hatte er an sein eigenes Schicksal gedacht, so dass er Ran total vergessen hatte. Was für ein Egoist war er doch geworden.

"Ich werde Ran nicht aufgeben."

"Es hörte sich aber so an."

"Es ist alles Gins Schuld", flüsterte Ran hörbar. "Warum musste er dir das Augenlicht nehmen?"

"Um mich leiden zu sehen", erwiderte Shinichi erbittert. "Er hätte mich auch gleich umbringen können, dann hättet ihr jetzt ein Problem weniger–"

Shinichis Kopf ruckte zur Seite. Totenstille. Beide Frauen sahen Yusaku an, der gerade seinen Sohn so fest er konnte geschlagen hatte.

"Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe", sagte Shinichi leise und presste eine Hand auf die schmerzende Wange.

"Wenn du jetzt auf falsche Gedanken kommst, schwöre ich dir, dass du es bereuen wirst!", rief Yusaku so wütend, dass Yukiko eingreifen musste.

"Hör auf! Mach es bitte nicht schlimmer, als es jetzt schon ist!"

Ran klammerte sich an Shinichi und schluchzte leise.

"Etwas Besseres als der Tod kann mir doch gar nicht mehr widerfahren", sagte Shinichi grimmig. "Ihr alle könnt noch sehen! Im Leben nach dem Tod kann ich das auch wieder."

"Rede noch _einmal_ so, und du-!"

"Yusaku, jetzt reicht's!", rief Yukiko empört und scheuerte ihm eine. Wie Shinichi vorhin griff auch Yusaku an seine Wange, die bereits ganz heiss war.

"Was...?"

"Merkst du nicht, wie schwer es für Shinichi jetzt gerade ist?", schrie seine Frau ihn an. "Bist du so bescheuert, dass du das wirklich nicht merkst?"

"Ich...", begann Yusaku, doch Yukiko liess ihn nicht ausreden.

"Du bist echt das Letzte! Ich frage mich, wie ich dich heiraten konnte, wenn du so mit unserem Kind umspringst!"

"Du hast mich geheiratet? Wohl eher ich dich!", versuchte sich Yusaku zu verteidigen, aber er stiess auf taube Ohren.

"Nein! Ach, das ist doch egal", sagte Yukiko und holte tief Luft. "Was ich aber nicht egal finde, ist dein Verhalten Shinichi gegenüber. Das von vorhin war nicht fair. Kannst du ihm diese Gedanken wirklich nicht lassen? Ich schon." Erneut holte Yukiko Luft und redete sich endlich die angestaute Wut Yusaku gegenüber von der Seele. "Weisst du eigentlich, warum ich noch während der Schwangerschaft mit Shinichi im Filmbusiness zurücktrat? Hm? Weisst du das?"

"Nein. Aber so, wie ich dich kenne, wirst du es mir gleich sagen."

"Hmpf!", machte Yukiko, doch schliesslich sagte sie es doch. "Erstens bereitete ich mich auf die Geburt vor, und dann widmete ich mein ganzes bisheriges Leben Shinichis Erziehung. Etwas, was du nie getan hast. Du hast dich nie wirklich um Shinichi gekümmert, nie! Und dafür hasse ich dich! Was hast du früher immer gemacht, wenn Shinichi mit einem blutigen Knie nach Hause gekommen war?"

"Daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern", sagte Yusaku schlicht und wies jede Schuld von sich.

"Natürlich nicht!", fuhr Yukiko ihn an. "Weil du immer stockbesoffen warst und Shinichi mit einer Tracht Prügel bestraft hast. Von wegen, er solle besser aufpassen!"

Ran, die bisher Shinichi umarmt und stumm zugehört hatte, hob den Kopf und sah dessen Eltern ungläubig an. So war das also! Kein Wunder, dass Shinichi wenn möglich nie über seine Kindheit gesprochen hatte. Ran zog Shinichi näher zu sich, sein Kopf ruhte jetzt an ihrer Schulter. Als Yukiko mal eine Pause machte, um wieder Luft zu holen, sprach Shinichi mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Womit hab ich das verdient? Was habe ich getan, dass mich das Schicksal so sehr hasst?" Shinichi schwieg einen Moment. "Ich wünschte, es wäre nie passiert. Stellt euch das doch mal vor! Unerträgliche Schmerzen, und dann ist alles schwarz. Die schöne Zeit des Lebens vorbei. Auf einen Schlag. Ich werde nie mehr die Sonne sehen können. Den Mond und die Sterne... alles wird dunkel bleiben. Für immer. Ich werde nie wieder Ran sehen können. Ihre strahlend blauen Augen. Und meine Freunde... Nicht mal euch, meine eigenen Eltern."

Da Shinichi noch immer seine Brille trug, konnten die anderen seine Tränen nicht sehen.

"Shinichi, bitte", murmelte Ran, aber ihre Hoffnung, Shinichi etwas aufmuntern zu können, schwand mit jeder Minute. Schliesslich warf sie Shinichis Eltern, die erstaunlicherweise kein Wort sagten, einen Blick zu, damit diese Ran mit Shinichi alleine lassen konnten. Sie verstanden und gingen wortlos zusammen in die Küche.

Kapitel 4

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Yukiko und blickte ins Wohnzimmer, wo Shinichi sich verzweifelt an Ran klammerte. Er hatte seine Brille abgenommen und lag jetzt unbeachtet auf dem Tisch.

"Nichts."

"Aber wir müssen in der Schule Bescheid geben-", sagte Yukiko und wollte schon wieder ihrer Seele Luft machen, doch in diesem Augenblick läutete es an der Tür. Als Yusaku aufmachte, stand ihm Shinichis und Rans Klassenlehrer gegenüber. Da er schon mehrmals wegen verschiedenen Angelegenheiten bei Shinichi zu Hause war, musste er sich nicht mehr vorstellen.

"Guten Abend, Herr Kudo. Ähm, darf ich hereinkommen?"

"Was? Oh... Ja, natürlich", sagte Yusaku geistesabwesend und trat zur Seite.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, mache ich mir Sorgen um Ihren Sohn", begann er ohne Umschweife. "Ist seine Augenverletzung verheilt?" Als er Yusakus Miene sah, stutzte er.

"Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte er. Yusaku sah ihn an.

"Er ist blind", sagte er endlich und ohne jegliche Gefühle.

Der Lehrer dachte, sich verhört zu haben. "Ist nicht wahr, oder?"

"Doch, leider. Shinichi ist im Wohnzimmer. Sie können zu ihm, aber er ist nicht alleine. Ran ist noch da."

"Das macht nichts. Aber was ist denn passiert?"

"Ich möchte, dass Shinichi das selber erzählt. Bitte." Yusaku deutete aufs Wohnzimmer.

Ran hatte bei Shinichi ein kurzes Lächeln zustande gebracht, als sie ihm die Brille wieder aufsetzte, doch als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Klassenlehrer aufgetaucht war, stand sie auf.

"Ran?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos und hob sein Gesicht, da er wusste, dass Ran aufgestanden war.

"Shinichi?", fragte jetzt der Lehrer und Shinichi zuckte zusammen. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Lehrer jetzt noch auftauchte.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

Er nahm Shinichi und Ran gegenüber Platz und musterte Shinichi einige Momente lang, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

"Es tut mir leid, was mit dir geschehen ist."

"Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie können nichts dafür", erwiderte Shinichi.

"Aber vielleicht hätte ich etwas dagegen unternehmen können, ich hätte gegen sie..."

"Nein! Es ist zu spät", sagte Shinichi und drückte Rans Hand. "Wenn Sie das wirklich getan hätten, wären Sie jetzt tot."

"Also ein Mordanschlag?"

Shinichi nickte wortlos, während seine Gedanken sich überschlugen.

'Wie viele Schläge hält das Schicksal noch für mich bereit? Erst all diese Mordanschläge, all diese Verletzungen, und dann das...'

Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er laut gedacht hatte, doch er schämte sich nicht dafür. Der Lehrer sah ihn verständnisvoll, aber auch mitleidig an.

"Tut mir leid, Shinichi. Wirklich." Dann stand er auf und klopfte Shinichi auf die Schulter. "Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Dein Leben wird sich schon wieder einrenken, vertrau mir."

Shinichi nickte nur und hob die Hand zum Abschied. Gerade, als der Lehrer aus dem Raum gehen wollte, kam Shinichi noch ein Gedanke.

"Was werden Sie in der Schule sagen?"

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Lehrer und sah ihn an.

"Sie wissen schon."

"Ich werde erst einmal sagen, dass du noch krank bist. Die, die wissen wollen, wie und warum du krank bist, werden kommen. Und diejenigen, die kommen, das sind deine wahren Freunde. Vergiss das nicht." Mit diesen Worten ging der Lehrer.

Kaum war er weg, umarmte Ran Shinichi erneut, und auch Yusaku und Yukiko kamen wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Es herrschte Stille, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Yukiko schaute zum Fenster hinaus und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Shinichi ahnte das.

"Ist was?", fragte Yukiko, die Shinichis 'Blicke' spüren konnte.

"Bis vor ein paar Wochen dachte ich, wie oft ich den Todeskampf der Sonne noch mit ansehen kann."

"Damals dachtest du aber nicht an Blindheit, sondern an..." Yusaku dachte, es wäre besser, es nicht zu erwähnen. "Stimmt's?"

Shinichi liess den Kopf sinken. Es herrschte wieder Stille im Raum.

"Ich denke, du solltest ist Bett, Shinichi. Die siehst geschafft aus", sagte Yukiko schliesslich.

"Jetzt schon?", fragte Ran und Shinichi hob den Kopf. "Es ist halb sieben!"

"Was willst du denn jetzt noch tun, Shinichi?", fragte Yusaku spöttisch. "Fernsehen kannst du nicht mehr, lesen kannst du nicht mehr, schreiben kannst du nicht-"

"Hör auf!", forderte Shinichi und hielt sich die Ohren zu. "Hör auf! Sofort! Ich ertrag es nicht mehr!"

"Schon gut. Entschuldige."

"Das höre ich jetzt immer! Immer 'Entschuldigung' oder 'tut mir leid'. Ich kann es schon nicht mehr hören! Und du kannst aufhören, dich zu verstellen. Du willst keinen blinden Sohn, also lass mich doch in Ruhe!"

Shinichi stand auf und hielt Ran seine Hand hin. "Komm, wir gehen."

Ran nahm seine Hand und führte Shinichi zum Wohnzimmer hinaus und die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Bevor Ran die Tür schloss, hörten sie und Shinichi, wie sich Yukiko mit Yusaku lautstark stritt.

Shinichi vernahm noch, wie Yukiko Yusaku schlimme Worte an den Kopf warf, wie sie übel fluchte, doch dann verstummten die Ausrufe. Ran hatte die Tür geschlossen. Sie wandte sich um und sah Shinichi auf dem Bett liegen. Der Anblick, wie Shinichi regungslos auf dem Bett lag, den Kopf im Kissen vergraben, dieser Anblick zerriss ihr fast das Herz.

"Shinichi, bitte lass dich nicht so hängen", sagte Ran halb verzweifelt und legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Shinichi wandte ihr das Gesicht zu.

"Ich möchte so gerne deine Augen sehen", murmelte er.

"Dann setz die Brille ab und öffne deine Augen. Ich möchte sie nämlich auch sehen."

"Nur zu."

Mit zitternden Händen nahm Ran Shinichis Brille ab. Und dann öffnete Shinichi seine Augen. Ran verlor sich sofort wieder in ihnen, obwohl sie wusste, dass Shinichi sie nicht sehen konnte.

"Deine Augen sind noch immer so wunderschön blau wie vorher."

Diese Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf Shinichis Gesicht.

"Schön", flüsterte er. Doch dann schloss er die Augen wieder. "Wenn nur diese Müdigkeit nicht wäre", sagte Shinichi und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

"War auch ein anstrengender Tag", sagte Ran und umarmte ihn. "Sag mal", fügte sie nach einer Weile hinzu. "Willst du dir nicht die Augen operieren lassen?"

Shinichi erwiderte nichts.

"Shinichi? Du hast ja nichts mehr zu verlieren... Shinichi?"

"Wenn's blöd gehen würde, würde ich mein Leben verlieren", erwiderte Shinichi endlich. "Denn jede Operation bringt nun mal Risiken mit sich."

"Was?" Doch Ran verstand dann, was Shinichi meinte. Die Gefahr, dass irgendwelche Komplikationen auftreten, bestand bei jeder Operation. Doch Ran rang sich durch, nicht daran, sondern weiter zu denken. "Aber... wenn sie gelingt... würdest du dann eine Brille oder Kontaktlinsen tragen?"

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Shinichi.

"Na ja, ich denke, dass wenn die Operation gelingt, du wieder sehen kannst. Aber wer sagt, dass du dann wieder genau so scharf sehen kannst wie vorher? Niemand. Und dann stellt sich die Frage: Linsen oder Brille?"

"Linsen, wahrscheinlich", antwortete Shinichi ohne nachzudenken. "An eine Brille würde ich mich nie gewöhnen." Doch dann verstummte Shinichi und seufzte. "Was soll das eigentlich? Das ist alles nur Wunschdenken, das sich nie erfüllt."

Ran blieb still. Sie dachte nach. Was wäre, wenn Shinichi Recht hatte? was wäre, wenn Shinichi wirklich für immer blind wäre? Was wäre wenn? Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich wollte sie noch weiter nachdenken, aber plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

"Herein!", rief Ran und setzte sich auf. Yukiko streckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ihr zum Essen runterkommen sollt." Als sie aber von Shinichi keine Antwort bekam, flehte sie schon fast. "Shinichi, bitte. Komm runter etwas essen."

Shinichi gab erneut keine Antwort.

"Hast du mit dem Augenlicht auch deinen Appetit verloren?"

"Bingo."

Das war das letzte Wort, das Yukiko von Shinichi an diesem Abend hörte. Sie deutete Ran, mitzukommen und schloss anschliessend die Zimmertür hinter ihr.

"Ich hoffe, er fängt sich bald wieder. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Am Schluss magert er noch zum Skelett ab, aber das will ich nicht."

"Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Sie können nichts dafür. Wenn Shinichi nicht essen will, dann will er nicht essen."

"Jah, so ist er nun mal. Genau wie Yusaku. Man merkt wirklich, dass Shinichi sein Sohn ist, sowohl vom Aussehen her als auch charakterlich. Aber vielleicht hört er auf dich, wenn schon nicht auf mich. Du hättest eher Chancen, ihn umzustimmen", sagte Yukiko und lächelte Ran kurz zu.

"Mal sehen", antwortete diese aber nur.

Einige Zeit später ging Ran gesättigt wieder zu Shinichi.

"Bist du wach?", fragte sie, als sie das Zimmer betreten und die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

"Ja", kam es von Shinichi.

"Weisst du, wie spät es ist?"

"Nein", antwortete Shinichi. "Aber du wirst es mir gleich sagen."

"Halb acht Uhr abends. Zeit für mich, nach Hause zu gehen."

Shinichi richtete sich auf und wandte das Gesicht in die Richtung, aus der er Rans Stimme vernommen hatte.

"Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte er.

Ran sah ihn mitleidig an, setzte sich dann aber neben ihn aufs Bett.

"Natürlich kannst du das. Um was geht's?"

"Bitte erzähle in der Schule nicht, was passiert war. Versprichst du mir das?"

"Natürlich, Shinichi. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Lass dich nicht so hängen, ja? Also, bis morgen."

Shinichi spürte, wie Ran ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Er hob die Hand zum Gruss, und dann war Ran weg. Seufzend liess sich Shinichi nach hinten fallen und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken. Er dachte an Ran und an seine Eltern.

Obwohl Ran immer noch zu ihm hielt, obwohl seine Eltern in diesem Augenblick in diesem Haus waren, nie zuvor hatte Shinichi sich so einsam gefühlt. Und genau das trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Morgen, als Shinichi erwachte, spürte er erst eine bleierne Schwere, doch dann wurde ihm klar, wieso das so war. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er jetzt blind war. Er drehte den Kopf und spürte, wie die Sonne draussen versuchte, in sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Also war es draussen das schönste Wetter. Ein leises Klopfen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Shinichi?" Die Stimme seiner Mutter drang an sein Ohr. "Bist du wach?"

"Ja", murmelte er und setzte sich auf. Yukiko kam herein und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

"Frühstück wartet", sagte sie leise.

"Dann lass es warten, bis es schwarz wird", gab Shinichi gereizt zurück.

"Aber du musst essen, sonst-"

"Ich weiss, was sonst passiert! Bitte lass mich jetzt alleine. Muss nachdenken."

"Aber zieh dich vorher wenigstens an, ja? Und versuch, nicht allzu negative Gedanken in deinen Kopf zu lassen. Okay?"

"Ich werde es versuchen."

Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde. Kaum hatte er sich angezogen und mit Mühe und Not sein Bett gemacht, schon lag er wieder auf diesem. Shinichi dachte über sein zerstörtes Leben nach und fragte immer wieder nach dem Warum. In seinem Kopf erschienen immer wieder Bilder von vor einigen Wochen, als er mit Ran in der Schule eine Menge Blödsinn anstellte und von den jeweiligen Lehrern beinahe mit Nachsitzen bestraft worden waren. Aber Shinichi konnte sie beide davor bewahren. Mann, war diese Zeit schön! Shinichi merkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, denn am späten Nachmittag streckte Yukiko erneut ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.

"Shinichi?"

Dem Angesprochenen war klar, dass es nichts nützte, wenn er sich schlafen stellte.

"Ja?"

"Komm bitte was essen."

"Ich hab keinen Hunger."

"Shinichi, das kannst du ni-"

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Shinichi und drehte sich auf die Seite. Yukiko dachte, es wäre am besten, ihn alleine zu lassen.

"Wie du willst. Ich bin unten in der Küche, wenn du mich brauchst, okay?"

Shinichi antwortete nicht. Es musste für seine Mutter sehr verletzend gewesen sein, so, wie er sich benahm. Aber er konnte es nicht mehr ändern.

Shinichi verlor sich wieder in seinen Gedanken und hörte nicht, wie eine Stunde später jemand an der Haustür klingelte. Es waren die Jungs aus seiner Klasse, die gehört hatten, dass er krank geworden war und ihn besuchen wollten. Als sie jedoch Yusakus Gesicht sahen, wussten sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Ist es so schlimm, Shinichis Krankheit?", fragte Yunshi, nachdem sie ihn begrüsst hatten.

"Shinichi ist nicht wirklich krank", sagte Yusaku schlicht.

"Was? Aber... was ist es dann?"

"Setzt euch", bat Yusaku.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Ryo. Er und die anderen taten wie ihnen geheissen.

"Das ist so...", begann Yusaku, verstummte dann aber.

"Was?", fragte Yunshi verständnislos.

Yusaku seufzte und erklärte schliesslich das Gröbste in kurzen Sätzen. Dann war es still, denn die Jungs sahen Shinichis Vater fassungslos an. Ryo war der erste, der das Schweigen nach einigen Augenblicken wieder brach.

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

Yusaku sah ihn an. "Doch, ist es." Dann stand er auf und massierte sich seine Schläfen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. "Vielleicht schafft ihr es, ihn etwas aufzumuntern", sagte er dann und deutete zur Tür. "Ihr wisst ja, wo sein Zimmer ist. Viel Glück."

Die Jungs machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Sie konnten noch immer nicht glauben, dass Shinichi blind sein sollte. _Blind!_ Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das _konnte_ gar nicht wahr sein. Sie kamen vor Shinichis geschlossener Zimmertür zum stehen, klopften und warteten. Nichts rührte sich.

Yunshi öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. "Shinichi?", fragte er, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. "Hey, Kumpel, wir sind's!"

"Was steht ihr dann noch draussen rum?", fragte Shinichi mürrisch und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Die Brille trug er nicht. Seine Freunde traten ein und verteilten sich im Raum.

"Ist es wahr?", fragte Yunshi, nachdem er auf Shinichis Bürostuhl Platz genommen hatte und sah Shinichi an.

"Ich mache keine Scherze bei solchen Sachen, das solltet ihr inzwischen wissen."

"Ja, tun wir auch", sagte Makoto. "Aber was passiert jetzt? Legst du dir einen Blindenhund zu?", lachte er.

"Ich find's nicht lustig!", regte Shinichi sich auf, setzte sich kurz auf, liess sich anschliessend aber wieder aufs Bett fallen. Makoto gefror das Lächeln sofort. "Hab ich nicht etwas Mitgefühl verdient?", fragte Shinichi dann halb verzweifelt. "Wie würdet ihr euch denn fühlen, wenn ihr..." Shinichi verstummte. "Ach, vergesst es doch einfach."

"Es ist also kein Scherz. Du bist wirklich blind", sagte Yunshi leise und sah Shinichi, wie er so hilflos auf dem Bett lag, mitleidig an.

"Hat mein Vater doch gesagt, oder?"

"Ja, hat er", bestätigte Makoto und fuhr dann gleich fort. "Du sag mal, könnten wir vielleicht mit deinem Sega spielen?"

"Ist bei dir jetzt völlig eine Sicherung durchgebrannt?", meldete sich Masaru erstmals zu Wort. "Kapierst du nicht, wie sich _unser_ Freund fühlen muss?"

Doch Makoto hörte nicht auf die anderen und achtete auch nicht auf ihre wütenden Blicke. Er sah Shinichi an.

"Du könntest doch einfach erraten, welche Moves wir benutzen. Oder nicht?", fragte er und sah die anderen bittend an.

"Komm schon, Shinichi! Mach mit. Uns zuliebe. Ausserdem kannst du doch auch mitspielen! Wir sagen dir, was du drücken musst", sagte er, ganz fasziniert von seiner Idee.

Shinichi liess ein freudloses Lachen hören. "Dann würde mich sogar ein Kind besiegen", antwortete er nicht begeistert.

Allerdings bissen die anderen bei Shinichis Einwand an.

"Ach, komm schon, Shinichi. Dabei kannst du doch vergessen, was passiert ist", sagte jetzt Masaru.

"Vergessen? Ich werde mehr denn je daran erinnert werden!"

"Ist das dein letztes Wort?", fragte Makoto betrübt.

"Nein. Du hast mich überredet."

"Super! Ich gehe mit Masaru schon alles vorbereiten!", sagte er und schleifte den Genannten mit sich.

Ryo und Yunshi blieben bei Shinichi, der sich aufgesetzt hatte.

"Warum mache ich das eigentlich?"

"Weil du uns diese Bitte nicht abschlagen konntest", beantwortete Ryo Shinichis Frage. Der erwiderte nichts, sondern tastete nach seiner Brille.

"Hier." Yunshi reichte sie ihm und Shinichi setzte sie auf. Er spürte, dass er von seinen beiden Freunden gemustert wurde.

"Was ist?"

"Wenn man dich so sieht, käme man gar nicht darauf, dass du blind bist", sagte Yunshi. "Man würde denken, du trägst einfach eine Sonnenbrille."

"Ich muss diese Brille tragen, damit meine Augen nicht noch mehr Schaden nehmen können. Wenn sie das überhaupt noch können..." Shinichi stand auf und spürte sofort, dass er sehr unsicher auf den Beinen stand. Wie sehr einem doch das Augenlicht im Leben half. Aber nein, ihm wurde es aus Rache einfach gestohlen, dachte Shinichi verbittert.

"Los, komm schon", sagte Ryo und packte Shinichi am Arm. "Wir sorgen dafür, dass du nicht gegen eine Wand läufst."

"Vielleicht kenne ich mich in diesem Haus besser aus als du", sagte Shinichi spöttisch. "Immerhin bin ich hier aufgewachsen."

"Es ist eine Villa, kein Haus", ertönte es links von Shinichi. "Aber nichts für ungut."

"Sehr witzig, Yunshi", sagte Shinichi und lief los.

Wie er gesagt hatte, kannte er jeden Zentimeter von seinem Zuhause, und er lief sicher die Treppe herunter. Auf dem unteren Treppenabsatz allerdings lehnte ein Skateboard, und genau wie es kommen musste, stolperte Shinichi darüber. Er flog der Länge nach hin.

"Shinichi!"

Zwei Sekunden später erreichten auch Ryo und Yunshi den Treppenabsatz. Shinichi, dessen linker Arm unter ihm begraben war, regte sich nicht.

"Shinichi?"

Yukiko stürmte aus der Küche zu ihrem Sohn. "Shinichi?", fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf Shinichis Schulter. "Hast du dir weh getan?"

"Aua", murmelte Shinichi und richtete sich mühsam auf. Dann strich er sich über die Schramme an der rechten Schläfe.

"Shinichi?", fragte Ryo erneut.

"Welcher verblödete Vollidiot lässt sein Schrott mitten im Weg liegen?", brüllte er ausser sich und hielt sich sein schmerzendes Handgelenk.

"Der Vollidiot bin ich!", ertönte es aus dem Wohnzimmer. Es war Makotos Stimme. "Tut mir leid!"

"Tut mir leid", äffte Shinichi ihn nach. "Wenn ich das nur schon höre! Ausserdem hat er das 'verblödete' vergessen!"

"Jetzt reicht's aber, ja?", sagte Yukiko barsch und packte Shinichis Hand. "Zeig mal her." Yukiko untersuchte Shinichis linkes Handgelenk, das bereits leicht geschwollen war. Sie bewegte es so lange, bis Shinichi es vor Schmerz nicht mehr aushielt und die Hand zurückziehen wollte. "Du hast dir dein Handgelenk verstaucht", sagte sie dann bestimmt und stand auf. "Warte hier, ich hole schnell den Verbandskasten." Sie eilte davon.

"Du hast ein hartes Schicksal", sagte Ryo voller Mitleid. "Was hast du in deinem Leben falsch gemacht?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Shinichi niedergeschlagen und stand auf. "Das frage ich mich doch auch."

"Komm mit", sagte Yunshi, packte Shinichi am Arm und bugsierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn aufs Sofa drückte. "Du bleibst jetzt erst mal hier, bis deine Mutter wiederkommt."

"Was gleich der Fall sein wird", ergänzte Shinichi und hob den Kopf. "Und was macht ihr?"

"Das, was wir vorhin zusammen bestimmt haben. Wir spielen mit Masaru und Makoto."

"Aha."

"So, da bin ich wieder!"

Yukiko betrat in dem Moment das Wohnzimmer, in dem sich Ryo und Yunshi vor dem Fernseher niederliessen. Während Yukiko Shinichis Handgelenk verband, spielten die vier Freunde ununterbrochen, ohne ein Wort an Shinichi zu richten. Es schien, als hätten sie den eigentlichen Grund ihres Kommens, nämlich Shinichi, völlig vergessen. Yukiko hatte dann in der Küche zu tun und begab sich in diese, doch hin und wieder warf sie einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, in dem es so laut wie schon lange nicht mehr war. Jedesmal blieb ihr Blick an ihrem Sohn hängen, der, im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden, die Stille in Person war. Nie richtete er ein Wort an sie, und wie Yukiko richtig vermutete, fühlte Shinichi sich ausgeschlossen, ausgenutzt und sehr einsam.

Kapitel 6

"Hey, wir sollten langsam nach Hause gehen", sagte Yunshi plötzlich und sah auf die Uhr. "Es ist schon nach sieben."

"Du hast Recht. Ich sollte noch für die Prüfung morgen lernen", sagte Makoto und stand auf. "Ausserdem erwarten mich meine Eltern pünktlich zum Abendessen."

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Shinichi, der jetzt auf dem Sofa lag und ruhig atmete. "Shinichi?"

"Lass ihn, er schläft", sagte Ryo leise und bugsierte Makoto zum Wohnzimmer raus. Die anderen folgten ihnen.

"Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen", sagte Yunshi und vermied es, Shinichis Mutter in die Augen zu sehen. Er konnte sich denken, was Yukiko von ihnen denken musste.

"Das müsst ihr mit Shinichi selber ausmachen", erwiderte sie und hielt ihnen die Tür auf, bis sie draussen waren. "Ich mische mich da nicht ein."

"Wiedersehen, Frau Kudo."

"Wiedersehen!"

Yukiko sah ihnen nach, bis sie die Jungs nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann ging sie seufzend ins Wohnzimmer, wo Shinichi noch immer auf dem Sofa lag. Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

"Ich weiss, dass du nicht schläfst."

"Woher?", fragte eine nicht schläfrige Stimme.

"Du bist der Sohn einer berühmten Schauspielerin, und als solcher hast du meine Schauspielgene geerbt. Ist doch klar." Sie seufzte erneut. "Hast du Hunger?"

"Nein."

"Ach komm schon, Shinichi. Etwas musst du doch essen. Du hast seit über einen Tag nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen."

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich keinen Hunger habe."

"Aber-"

"Bitte", sagte Shinichi leise und setzte sich auf. "Zwing mich nicht zum Äussersten zu gehen."

Yukiko sah Shinichi erschrocken an.

"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"

Shinichis Schweigen war Antwort genug.

"Tu uns das nicht an, bitte, Shinichi! Das kannst du nicht! Du darfst uns nicht..." Yukiko seufzte und umarmte Shinichi kurz. "Wir wollen dich nicht verlieren. Und jetzt sitz bitte richtig auf, ich muss deine Augenlider noch salben."

"Du musst was?", fragte Shinichi und tat wie ihm geheissen. Dabei beanspruchte er allerdings seine linke Hand etwas zu sehr, und Shinichi biss die Zähne zusammen. Yukiko aber sah das nicht.

"Hat der Arzt gesagt. Wenn du willst, dass man von aussen nichts sieht, muss ich salben. Deine Lider sind nämlich leicht rot, weisst du...", erklärte Yukiko und nahm Shinichi die Brille ab. Doch dann erstarrte sie. Shinichi sah sie direkt an. Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass Shinichi sie gar nicht sehen konnte.

"Sehe ich so schrecklich aus?", fragte er, als er spürte, dass Yukiko ihn anstarrte.

"N-natürlich nicht. Ich hab nur schon so lange deine blauen Augen nicht mehr gesehen."

"Warum musste das passieren? Was hab ich getan, damit ich blind wurde?"

Als Yukiko nichts erwiderte, fuhr Shinichi fort.

"Ich hab versucht, etwas Gerechtigkeit und Frieden in diese gottverdammte Welt zu bringen. Was hab ich getan, damit es so kommen musste? Womit hab ich das verdient? Sag's mir!"

"Shinichi, bitte!", schluchzte Yukiko, nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss es wirklich nicht."

"Warum?", murmelte Shinichi und liess den Kopf hängen. "Warum?"

Kapitel 7

"Shinichi? Yukiko?" Die Stimme Yusakus hallte durchs Haus. "Wo seid ihr?"

"Hier!", rief Yukiko und liess Shinichi los, der sich dann aufsetzte. Yusaku trat ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hier, Shinichi, ich hab was für dich." Er legte Shinichi ein Buch in die Hände. "Die neueste Ausgabe. Ich werde sie bei Gelegenheit mal vorlesen. Oder Yukiko übernimmt diesen Job."

"Ja, wenn du kochst, oder was?", fragte Shinichi und musste trotz seiner Lage lächeln. Die Vorstellung, wie Yusaku in der Küche stand und kochte, war einfach zu komisch. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Dafür braucht es aber einen bestimmten Grund."

"Wofür?"

"Für das Buch. Also?"

"Tja, ein Detektiv bist du geblieben. Aber es stimmt. Du wirst heute Abend alleine hier sein. Yukiko und ich müssen für zwei Stunden fort." Shinichis Gesicht versteinerte sofort. "Keine Bange, gleich morgen beginnen wir mit dem ersten Kapitel, okay?"

Doch Shinichi liess die Schultern hängen.

"Aber ich will nicht, dass ihr geht. Ich hab ein verdammt mieses Gefühl. Es wird etwas passieren. Heute Abend."

"Ach was, du wirst schon nicht entführt, keine Sorge."

Doch Shinichis Unruhe blieb. Yukiko hatte Shinichis Augen nicht mehr salben können, denn keine dreissig Minuten später waren sie ausser Haus. Shinichi setzte seine Brille gar nicht mehr auf, sondern machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und nahm das Buch in die Hand.

Er wusste nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Etwas später, als Shinichi das Buch wieder weggelegt hatte und es sich noch gemütlicher machen wollte, drangen zwei Verbrecher ins Haus ein und überwältigten Shinichi. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, da er sie nicht sehen konnte, und nur einen Augenblick später spürte er, wie ihm ein Taschentuch auf Mund und Nase gedrückt wurde. Chloroform. Shinichi nickte sehr schnell weg.

"Los, verbinde ihm die Augen, damit er uns nicht erkennt", sagte einer der beiden fesselte Shinichi. Der andere tat wie ihm geheissen.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass Shinichi sie auch ohne Augenbinde nicht hätte erkennen können. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was passiert war.

Die Fahrt ins Blaue verlief ereignislos und auch im Versteck der Entführer geschah nichts, was in einem solchen Fall ungewöhnlich wäre. Einige Minuten nach der Ankunft kam Shinichi wieder zu sich.

'Oh, mein Kopf', stöhnte er innerlich. 'Wo bin ich? Und wieso ist es hier so kalt?'

Shinichi wusste, dass er im Augenblick alleine war, und versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Aber schon kam das nächste Problem. Er war gefesselt, ausserdem spürte er einen Knebel im Mund. Seine Augen noch immer verbunden, aber das störte Shinichi jetzt am wenigsten. 'Verdammt kalt.'

Zur gleichen Zeit kamen Yusaku und Yukiko wieder zurück nach Hause und sahen sofort das Durcheinander, das die Eindringlinge angerichtet haben mussten. In der ganzen Villa war es still. Und drei Fragen stellten sich: Wo war Shinichi und wie geht es ihm? Lebte er überhaupt noch?

"Shinichi?", rief Yusaku, aber nichts geschah. Er und Yukiko tauschten beunruhigte Blicke und traten ihn Wohnzimmer, das noch mehr verwüstet worden war.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Ihnen war sofort klar, dass Shinichi entführt worden war, und sie verständigten trotz der späten Stunde Inspektor Megure und auch Ran, die ihnen bei der Suche halfen.

"Mach dir keinen Kopf, Yukiko", sagte Yusaku zu ihr, nachdem er den Telefonhörer auf die Gabel gelegt hatte. "Ich bin sicher, dass wir Shinichi sehr schnell wiederfinden. Und zwar lebend."

Er hörte sich zwar zuversichtlich an, aber Yukiko hatte die Hoffnung längst verloren.

"Wir sehen unseren Sohn nie wieder lebend!"

"Doch, das werden wir!"

"Nein! Er hat keine Chance sich zu wehren! Er schafft es nicht! Er wird sterben!"

"Yukiko, bitte beruhige dich!"

Bei Shinichi indessen liefen die 'Vorbereitungsarbeiten' auf Hochtouren.

"Ich hoffe, du hast dich von deinen Eltern verabschiedet. Du wirst sie nämlich nie wieder sehen!", lachten sie.

'Wenn ihr wüsstet, wie recht ihr habt', dachte Shinichi deprimiert und rührte sich nicht.

"Los, mach ihn kalt!" Die Verbrecher grölten, während einer von ihnen eine Schlinge um Shinichis Hals legte und mit einem Ruck festzog. Shinichi würgte.

'Wollen die mich etwa erhängen?', fragte er sich. Dann spürte er allerdings, wie jemand seine Fesseln an Händen und Füssen löste. 'Was soll das? Warum lösen sie meine Fesseln?' Doch Shinichi konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten, denn er spürte sogleich, wie er den Boden unter den Füssen verlor. Shinichi bekam kaum noch Luft und mühte sich vergebens ab. Er spürte, wie die fehlende Luft sein Bewusstsein trübte, er hörte das Geschrei und das Lachen der anderen nicht mehr. Und ganz plötzlich... hörte er gar nichts mehr.

Zehn Minuten später, als Yusaku und die anderen Shinichi endlich fanden, glaubten sie zuerst, er wäre tot. Er hing regungslos in der Mitte der Halle und war ohne Bewusstsein.

"Shinichi, oh mein Gott!", schrie Ran, als sie ihn sah, konnte sich jedoch nicht aus Yukikos blitzschnellem Griff befreien. "Nein! Shinichi!"

Aber er bewegte sich nicht und zeigte auch keine Regung bei seinem Namen. Einfach nichts. Yukiko stand steif da und warf Gott vor, nicht auf ihren Sohn aufgepasst zu haben. Überhaupt habe er ihm in den letzten Tagen sehr übel mitgespielt. Sie sah dann zu, wie Yusaku und Inspektor Megure zu Shinichi gingen und ihn kurz auf Lebenszeichen untersuchten.

"Also doch. Er gibt Ran nicht auf", murmelte Yusaku und half Megure sofort, Shinichi herunterzunehmen. Dann wischte er das Blut aus seinem Gesicht fort.

Endlich konnte Ran sich Yukikos Griff entwinden und stürzte sofort zu Shinichi.

"Shinichi, Shinichi, bitte sag doch was!", flehte Ran, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

"Heisst das, du stehst weiterhin zu ihm?", fragte Yusaku Ran, als er sah, dass sie sich noch immer Sorgen um Shinichi machte.

"Ich kann gar nicht anders."

"Danke." Yusaku nickte ihr zu und wandte sich wieder an Shinichi. "Shinichi, wir sind's! Komm schon!" Aber wie schon bei Ran zuvor erhielt auch er keine Antwort. Shinichi regte sich nicht, er lag nur wie tot in Yusakus Armen.

"Shinichi?" Endlich brachte Yukiko ein Wort heraus. Und Shinichi regte sich! Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hustete anschliessend. Anscheinend reagierte er nur auf die Stimme seiner Mutter.

"Shinichi!", riefen alle erleichtert, doch ihre Hoffnung, er würde mit ihnen reden, verschwand sehr schnell. Nur ein einziges Wort sagte er, ein einziges, bevor er wieder bewusstlos wurde.

"Danke..."

"Shinichi", murmelte Ran froh und streichelte seine Wange. "Alles wird wieder gut."

"Und die Kerle schnappen wir", fügte Yusaku hinzu.

"Und wenn sie wieder Jagd auf Shinichi machen?", fragte Yukiko nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Am besten bringen wir ihn ins Krankenhaus. Dort ist er sicher", sagte Megure schlicht.

Und so geschah es auch.

Während der Fahrt wich Yusaku keine Sekunde von Shinichi.

"Was bin ich nur für ein Vater. Ich hätte auf Shinichi hören sollen. Von Anfang an."

"Mach dich nicht unglücklich. Niemand konnte doch wissen, was passiert. Es ist nicht deine Schuld", versuchte Yukiko ihren Mann zu trösten. Jedoch hatte sie damit keinen Erfolg.

"Aber Shinichi hatte doch gesagt, dass er eine ungute Vorahnung habe. Und wie oft lag er bei solchen Dingen daneben?", fragte Yusaku. Auf diese Frage konnte Yukiko keine Antwort geben.

Kapitel 8

Einige Tage später konnte Shinichi wieder nach Hause; er hatte nur leichte Verletzungen davongetragen, doch seine Psyche wurde stark angegriffen. Yusaku dachte schon, Shinichi versinke in Selbstmitleid, doch dem war nicht so. Er hatte einen Weg gefunden, wie er das Erlebnis vergessen konnte.

Shinichi besass seit längerer Zeit einen Laptop. Obwohl es ein ganz normaler Laptop ohne Blindenschrift war, schrieb Shinichi darauf. Sein zweiter Roman nahm langsam aber sicher Gestalt an, und Ran half ihm dabei. Sollte er irgendwelche Tippfehler machen, korrigierte Ran sie. Wenn sie etwas nicht verstand, fragte sie Shinichi einfach.

So vergingen die Tage, bis Yusaku eines Tages mit einer erfreulichen Nachricht nach Hause kam.

"Hallo miteinander! Alle anwesend?"

"Für was?", fragte Yukiko und Shinichi hob den Kopf. Er sass vor seinem Laptop und Ran neben ihm, die ihn noch immer bei allfälligen Tippfehlern korrigierte.

"Für eine gute Nachricht! Eine sensationelle Nachricht!"

"Dann spuck's schon aus", forderte Shinichi wenig begeistert und schrieb weiter.

"Du solltest dich operieren lassen."

Shinichi hörte auf zu schreiben und hob erneut den Kopf.

"Warum das denn?"

"Die Chance, dass du wieder sehen kannst, besteht zu 85", sagte Yusaku schlicht.

Shinichi blieb stumm.

"Na los, Shinichi, das musst du machen!", sagte Ran begeistert.

"Und wenn's nicht funktioniert? Wenn ich zu diesen 15 gehöre?", fragte Shinichi skeptisch.

"Dann kannst du dir nicht vorwerfen, es nicht versucht zu haben. Komm schon, Shinichi. Tu es. Für uns. Für dich. Vor allem für dich."

Aber Shinichi musste sich nicht überreden lassen. Er hatte sich schon längst entschieden. Er wollte endlich Rans blaue Augen wieder sehen!

Für Shinichi wollte die Zeit nicht mehr vorbeigehen, doch plötzlich war der Tag gekommen. Er lag dann auf dem Operationstisch und wartete darauf, dass die Narkosemittel endlich wirkten. Schon bald nickte er weg und die Operation verlief ohne Probleme.

"Shinichi, hörst du mich?"

Wer war das? Wer wollte ihn aus diesem wunderschönen Traum reissen? Er konnte wieder sehen. Aber er wusste ganz genau, dass es nur ein Traum war.

"Shinichi, komm schon!"

"Wer stört früh am Morgen?", nuschelte Shinichi.

"Früh am Morgen?", ertönte Yusakus Stimme. "Es ist vier Uhr nachmittags." Shinichi spürte, wie sich Yusaku auf das Bett setzte. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Ging schon sehr viel besser. Aber ändern kann ich daran auch nichts."

"Soso."

"Bist du nur deswegen hier?", fragte Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Ich bin dein Vater, und als solcher mache ich mich nun mal Sorgen um meinen Sohn! Ausserdem habe ich noch eine gute Nachricht für dich."

"Welche?"

"In zwei Tagen kannst du die Verbände abnehmen. Und dann stellt sich heraus, ob die Operation erfolgreich war oder nicht", erklärte Yusaku und stand auf. "Dem Arzt zufolge war sie erfolgreich. Pass jetzt einfach auf, ja?"

"Werd ich", sagte Shinichi müde.

"So, ich muss jetzt gehen. Schlaf gut und gute Besserung. Bis morgen!"

Shinichi nickte nur kurz, doch dann drehte er den Kopf und schlief ein. Die Narkose war noch nicht ganz überwunden, und demzufolge schlief er auch am nächsten Tag noch bis weit nach Mittag. Als er wieder aufschreckte, sass jemand neben ihm.

"Mutter?"

"Nein." Die Stimme von Ran. Seiner Ran. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Dunkelschwarz", antwortete Shinichi.

"Mach keine Scherze, das kann ich mir schon denken. Also?"

Shinichi liess ein Lachen hören. "Eigentlich gut. Mal abgesehen von leichten Kopfschmerzen. Und müde bin ich auch immer noch."

"Das liegt an den Beruhigungsmitteln, die sie dir nach der Operation noch verabreicht haben. Du sollst angeblich starke Schmerzen gelitten haben."

"Ach, wirklich? Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

"Ist ja auch egal. Ich bin jetzt jedenfalls froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Ich..."

In diesem Augenblick betraten Shinichis Eltern das Zimmer.

"Hallo zusammen!", flötete Yukiko und warf Shinichi eine Schachtel Schokolade auf den Bauch. "Für dich." Dann setzte sie sich neben Ran, während Yusaku auf dem Bett Platz nahm.

"Wie geht's?"

Shinichi antwortete ihm das gleiche wie Ran, doch dann verzichtete er auf das Reden. Er war zu müde dafür, und ehe die Anwesenden sich versahen, war Shinichi auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

"Tja. Da hilft wohl nichts ausser warten", sagte Yusaku und stand vorsichtig auf. "Wahrscheinlich wird er heute nicht mehr aufwachen, es nützt also nichts, wenn ich hierbleibe."

"Musst du wirklich wieder gehen?", fragte Yukiko betrübt.

"Ja, leider. Hab noch was zu erledigen. Also dann, ich sehe euch dann zu Hause. Tschüss."

"Wiedersehen", murmelte Ran, sah zu Shinichi und nahm seine Hand.

"Das wird schon wieder", sagte Yukiko leise und nahm Yusakus Platz auf dem Bett ein. "Shinichi wird wieder gesund, das weisst du doch."

"Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es wirklich."

Die beiden Frauen, die Shinichi am meisten bedeuten, sahen zu ihm. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich regelmässig, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war friedlich.

"Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt", sagte Ran, die Yukikos Gedankengänge erahnt hatte. Yukiko nickte.

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Tag - es war Dienstag - konnte Shinichi endlich die Verbände abnehmen. Ran, Yukiko und Yusaku trafen ein und warteten, bis der Arzt kam. In Shinichis Zimmer war es dunkel, die Vorhänge wurden gezogen und das Licht abgeschaltet. Zur Sicherheit. Und dann wurde der Verband abgewickelt. Ran hielt den Atem an, wie auch Shinichi.

Kaum öffnete er seine Augen, schon musste er sie wieder schliessen. Es blendete zu stark, obwohl es dunkler war als bei einer Dämmerung. Augenblick mal! Es _blendete_ ihn! Er konnte wieder sehen! Shinichi blinzelte, kniff die Augen zusammen und grinste dann seine Eltern an. Ran warf sich in seine Arme.

"Shinichi! Willkommen zurück in der Welt der Sehenden!", schluchzte sie. Shinichi umarmte sie glücklich und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen.

"Und? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Yusaku und trat näher. Shinichi konnte sehen, wie hinter Yusaku seine Mutter sich Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

"Einfach unglaublich!", beantwortete Shinichi die Frage schliesslich. "Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen! Ich kann wieder sehen!"

"Ich freue mich für dich!", sagte Ran, klammerte sich fest an Shinichi und konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Auch wenn die Stimmung perfekt war und der Arzt die Familie am liebsten hätte alleine lassen wollen, so musste er doch wieder seiner Arbeit nachgehen. Mit schlechten Gewissen mischte er sich in das Gespräch.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch einige Tests durchführen. Wenn Sie also bitte draussen warten wollen..." Er schob die drei liebsten Menschen Shinichis sanft zur Tür hinaus und wandte sich Shinichi zu. "Na? Alles klar?"

"Etwas unscharf", antwortete Shinichi und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Das wird schon wieder. In einigen Tagen wirst du wieder so scharf sehen können wie vorher. Jetzt ist aber natürlich die Frage, ob du Linsen oder eine Brille tragen willst, bis es so weit ist und deine Augen wieder die gewohnte Leistung bringen."

"Gibt's nicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte Shinichi. Eigentlich wollte er weder Linsen noch eine Brille tragen. Mit einer Brille würde er seinem Vater ähnlicher sehen denn je, und das wollte er nicht. Schon jetzt wurden er und Yusaku miteinander verglichen, und das hatte Shinichi einfach satt. Der Arzt beantwortete die Frage.

"Nun ja, du könntest natürlich einfach so lange warten, bis es soweit ist. Auf jeden Fall musst du eine Sonnenbrille tragen, wenn du aus dem Haus gehst. Egal zu welcher Zeit, sogar auch nachts, obwohl es dann dunkel ist. Aber diese Neon-Reklametafeln... Deine Augen sind jetzt sehr empfindlich jeder Helligkeit gegenüber, sogar dem künstlichen Licht. Ganz zu schweigen von der Helligkeit des Fernsehers. Du musst also noch auf allerlei verzichten."

"Das ist kein Problem. Nur... kann ich fernsehen, wenn ich eine Brille trage?"

"Wenn es eine Spezialbrille ist, dann ja", entgegnete der Arzt. "Fernsehen ohne Brille oder zumindest ohne spezielle Brille hat zur Folge, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens wählen musst zwischen Brille oder Kontaktlinsen. Aber so, wie ich dich bereits kenne, willst du weder das eine noch das andere."

"Haben Sie eine solche Spezialbrille?" Shinichi war kaum noch zu bremsen.

Der Arzt lachte. "Welch ein Zufall! Gleich heute bekamen wir eine Lieferung. Ich hole eine, bin gleich wieder da!"

Der Arzt verliess kurz das Zimmer, doch die Tür liess er offen. Draussen auf dem Flur war es sehr hell, aber Shinichi sah nicht hin. Er nahm schon jetzt die Worte des Arztes zu Herzen. Wie sehr würde er ein Leben mit Brille hassen!

In diesem Augenblick kam der Arzt wieder ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Er holte gerade die Spezialbrille aus ihrer Verpackung und setzte sie Shinichi auf.

"Und?"

"Müsste etwas enger am Kopf sein. Sonst verliere ich sie. Und näher an den Augen."

"Kein Problem, das haben wir gleich."

Der Arzt erhitzte die Bügel der Brille, krümmte sie etwas und reichte sie dann wieder Shinichi.

"Und jetzt?"

"Schon besser. Aber immer noch zu wenig nah." Kurze Zeit später bekam Shinichi die Brille wieder. "Perfekt! So muss es sein!" Shinichi freute sich wie ein Schnitzel.

"Gut. Dann weisst du ja, was läuft."

"Jah. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Drei Menschen, die mir sehr viel bedeuten, warten draussen. Gepackt ist bereits, sagte man mir."

"Dann geh, aber denk dran. Immer diese Brille tragen. Kein direktes Sonnenlicht, jede direkte Helligkeit meiden. Nur so erholen sich deine Augen. Alles klar?"

"Jawohl!"

Kapitel 10

An diesem Abend, als Shinichi, Ran und Yukiko zusammen Sega spielten, kamen Ryo und Yunshi zu Besuch. Sie wollten sich bei Shinichi für ihr unmögliches Verhalten von damals entschuldigen.

Yusaku öffnete ihnen die Tür. "Kommt rein, Jungs", sagte er und führte sie in die Nähe des Wohnzimmers, aus dem gerade lautes Lachen kam. Dieses Lachen konnten die beiden eindeutig ihrem Freund Shinichi zuordnen.

"Shinichi geht's ja wieder prächtig. Hat er sich also von seinem Schock erholt?"

"Nun ja, eigentlich nicht", sagte Yusaku, tat aber auf geheimnisvoll und fügte nichts mehr hinzu. Ryo und Yunshi sahen sich verwundert an, traten dann aber ins Wohnzimmer und sahen Shinichi mit einer Brille auf der Nase auf dem Boden liegen. Er rang nach Luft, denn er konnte vor Lachen kaum noch atmen.

"Shinichi?", fragte Ryo. Shinichi drehte den Kopf zur Tür und setzte sich dann auf.

"Ryo und Yunshi. Kommt rein. Wollt ihr mitspielen? Meine Mutter ist es langsam leid, immer zu verlieren." Dann musste er wieder lachen.

Yunshi und Ryo sahen sich stumm an. "Aber... du bist doch..."

Shinichi winkte ab und grinste breit.

"Nein, das war einmal. Jetzt ist es wieder wie früher." Dann fügte er noch hinzu. "Na ja, fast wieder wie früher."

"Das ist ja super!"

Yukiko, die von Shinichi und Ran immer wieder vernichtend geschlagen wurde, machte Yunshi Platz. Er und Ryo setzten sich neben Ran und Shinichi und wählten ihren Charakter aus. Mitten im Spiel, bei dem Shinichi wie so oft führte, fragte Ryo:

"Du kannst wirklich wieder sehen?"

"Ja. Sonst hätte ich Yunshi doch gar nicht erkannt, oder?" Shinichi warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Schliesslich hat er nichts gesagt."

"Stimmt. Auch wieder wahr. Und wann kommst du wieder zur Schule?"

"Nächsten Montag. Auch wenn ich einigermassen gesund aussehe, sind meine Augen noch immer empfindlich. Und richtig scharf sehe ich auch noch nicht, aber ich denke, bis Montag sollte es wieder gut sein", erklärte Shinichi.

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Dann trage ich eine Brille", antwortete Shinichi.

"Was? Aber du hast doch gesagt, du würdest dann Linsen tragen", unterbrach Ran Shinichi. "Wieso denn jetzt auf einmal eine Brille?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich meine Augen mit Kontaktlinsen noch weiter reizen sollte, als ich es jetzt schon tue."

"Das leuchtet ein", sagte Yunshi. "Wenn man Linsen trägt, hat man einen Fremdkörper im Auge, das es unter Umständen nicht annimmt. Bei einer Brille ist das ganz anders."

"Ich kann's aber noch immer nicht glauben! Das ist der totale Wahnsinn! Einfach unglaublich! Und du wirst wirklich wieder so scharf sehen können wie vorher?", fragte Ryo.

"Das hat der Arzt jedenfalls gesagt. Ob es wirklich so ist, weiss ich nicht. Aber jetzt bin ich einfach froh, dass ich wieder sehen kann."

"Das glauben wir dir sofort. Weisst du, wir hätten wahrscheinlich nie begriffen oder akzeptiert, dass du blind bist. Oder gewesen warst. Deine depressive Stimmung hat auch uns bedrückt."

"Ja. War wirklich der Horror, könnt ihr mir glauben", sagte Shinichi.

"Sofort!"

"Spielen wir weiter?", meldete sich Ran zu Wort.

Während Shinichi mit Ryo und Yunshi sprach, spielte sie weiter und schubste alle drei einfach aus dem Ring. Damit hatte sie gewonnen und kassierte von Shinichi einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Hey, hey, jetzt wird nicht geknutscht, sondern gespielt!", regten sich Ryo und Yunshi künstlich auf.

Ran löste sich langsam von Shinichi und sah sie schelmisch an.

"Ihr habt aber verloren, und die Verlierer stecken ein."

"Was bei Shinichi aber nicht der Fall war", grummelte Ryo.

"Ich will auch einen Kuss!"

"Vergiss es, Yunshi, sie ist meine Freundin!", entgegnete Shinichi. Doch Ran gab Yunshi trotzdem einen Kuss auf die Wange, und Shinichi schaute sauer herein. Er schaltete beleidigt den Fernseher aus, so dass es im Wohnzimmer ganz dunkel war. Dann nahm er seine Brille ab und sah stumm seine beiden Freunde an. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnten sie Shinichis blaue Augen sehen. Sie waren lebendiger als je zuvor und sein Blick so scharf wie noch nie. Yunshi fühlte sich unbehaglich, wie wenn er Shinichi verraten hätte und der ihn röntgen würde.

"Ist was?", fragte er verunsichert. Ran schaute Shinichi entschuldigend an.

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi. Wird nie mehr vorkommen. Ich verspreche es."

Shinichi antwortete nicht.

"Ach komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber", sagte Yukiko, die mit Snacks zu ihnen kam und das Licht anschaltete. Sofort schützte Shinichi seine Augen mit der Hand und setzte schnell die Brille wieder auf.

"Könntest du vielleicht vorher sagen, wenn du das Licht anmachst?", schnauzte Shinichi seine Mutter an.

"Tut mir leid, Shinichi." Yukiko sah aus, als ob es ihr wirklich leid täte.

"Übrigens", warf Ryo ein, der sich gut Horoskope merken konnte. Er sah Shinichi an. "In deinem Horoskop heute stand: 'Sie sollten den Partner auf keinen Fall eifersüchtig überwachen. Er vertraut Ihnen, und das sollten Sie auch machen. Trennen Sie sich vom Besitzdenken.' Richte dich danach, Shinichi."

"Warum sollte ich das tun?", entgegnete dieser.

"Weil es stimmt. Du hast vorhin Ran ziemlich eifersüchtig überwacht, und sie vertraut dir. Ihren Teil des Horoskops hat sie erfüllt, du deinen aber nicht. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass du Ran als deinen 'Besitz' ansiehst."

"Na, soweit kommt's noch!", regte Shinichi sich auf. "Ran ist schliesslich ein freier Mensch, der sich aussuchen kann, mit wem er befreundet sein will."

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Yunshi.

"Das stimmt", warf Ran plötzlich ein. "Ausserdem finde ich es voll daneben von euch, mich nicht in eure Unterhaltung einzubeziehen. Ich sitze schliesslich neben euch!"

"Tut mir leid, Ran. Aber wir beide haben eine schwere Zeit hinter uns", murmelte Shinichi und küsste sie. Doch Ran hatte ihm schon verziehen, noch bevor sie ihm den Vorwurf gemacht hatte.

"Ist gut jetzt, kühlt eurer Gemüt und greift zu", mischte sich Yukiko wieder ins Gespräch und bot Shinichi einen beladenen Teller an. "Hier, ein Sandwich."

Shinichi griff sofort danach.

"Hast wohl grossen Hunger, was?", fragte Ryo, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Seit er wieder sehen kann, schlägt er bei Tisch richtig zu. Wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er dick wird", scherzte Yusaku. "Dann sieht er aus wie eine Schwangere."

"Quatsch!" Shinichi tat diesmal nur beleidigt.

"Wenn hier jemand schwanger wird, dann ist es Ran", sagte Yunshi und griff ebenfalls zu.

Ran wurde feuerrot und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Sandwich.

"Ran und schwanger?", fragte Shinichi. "Von wem?"

"Na, von dir natürlich!", sagte Yunshi und schlug Shinichi, der ebenfalls rot geworden war, auf den Rücken. "Dein Junior wird sicher auch mal so frech wie du."

"Wie schön! Enkel! Dann geht's wieder laut zu und her in diesem Haus!", rief Yukiko begeistert.

Shinichi warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Du willst, dass es unter diesem Dach wieder laut wird? Dann streite dich mit Vater. Laut genug ist es dann ja!"

"Stimmt doch gar nicht!", versuchten sich Yukiko und Yusaku zu verteidigen.

"Und ob das stimmt! Ran ist mein Zeuge."

Daraufhin sagte weder Yukiko noch Yusaku etwas, und Shinichi, Ran, Yunshi und Ryo lachten und spielten weiter.

Kapitel 11

Nach zwei Stunden wurden sie des Spielens müde, und Ryo und Yunshi verabschiedeten sich. Shinichi liess sich erschöpft nach hinten fallen und griff erneut zu einem Sandwich.

"Immer noch Hunger?", fragte Ran.

"Was denkst du denn? Es ist Abend, und am Abend hab ich immer Hunger."

"Mal abgesehen von den letzten paar Tagen."

"Erinnere mich nicht daran."

Ran liess sich neben Shinichi ebenfalls nach hinten auf den Boden fallen.

"Ran, ich denke, du solltest nach Hause. Es ist schon spät und dein Vater macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um dich", sagte Yusaku.

"Sie haben Recht. Also Shinichi..." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. "Wir sehen uns morgen wieder, okay?"

"Wie du willst. Du weisst ja, wo ich wohne." Shinichi grinste sie an.

"Kindskopf!", regte Ran sich künstlich auf, doch dann stand sie auf und verabschiedete sie sich.

Shinichi gähnte.

Du könntest auch ins Bett, oder?"

Shinichi grummelte, stand dann aber auch auf und ging die Treppe hoch.

"Gute Nacht!"

"Gleichfalls!"

Nur zwanzig Minuten später war der Tag für Shinichi zu Ende und er kuschelte sich in seine Decke.

'Was für ein Tag', dachte er bei sich, doch dann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Erst schlief er ruhig, doch dann hatte er einen Traum, in dem seine Augen mit Messern ausgestochen wurden und somit unwiderruflich zerstört worden waren. Als Shinichi jedoch aufschreckte und merkte, dass es nur ein Alptraum war, stiess er einen erleichterten Freudenschrei aus, den Yusaku und Yukiko aber nicht hörten.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Shinichi um zehn Uhr auf und wollte sich eigentlich einen schönen Tag machen, bis Ran wieder zu ihm kam. Aber er hatte nicht mit der Unverfrorenheit seines Vaters gerechnet. Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, lag da noch immer das Buch auf dem Tisch, das Yusaku ihm geschenkt hatte. Shinichi konnte es endlich näher ansehen und las den Titel.

'Hänsel und Gretel'.

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht. Was soll der Scheiss?

"Vater?", rief Shinichi.

"Hier!", kam es aus der Küche.

Shinichi nahm das Buch und begab sich in die Küche, wo er es vor Yusaku auf den Tisch warf. Er sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur durch seine Brille an. Auch Yukiko sah Yusaku an. Er legte seine Zeitung weg und nahm das Buch in die Hand.

"Stimmt was nicht mit dem Buch?", fragte er dann so ruhig wie möglich. Er versuchte krampfhaft, ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

"Ich will das andere."

"Welches andere?"

"Versuch nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, Vater. Ich meine das Buch, das du mir geschenkt hast, als... du weisst schon. Bevor ich entführt wurde."

"Das geschenkte Buch ist dieses hier!" Yusaku fuchtelte mit dem Buch vor Shinichis Nase herum.

"Von wegen! Das andere war dicker und schwerer. Ausserdem hasse ich europäische Märchen, und das weisst du ganz genau."

"Schon gut, du hast gewonnen. Es liegt unter einem Sofakissen."

Gerade, als Shinichi die Küche verlassen wollte, sprach Yusaku weiter.

"Aber dieses Buch kannst du behalten. Für deine Kinder."

"... die genau wie ich solche Märchen nicht werden ausstehen können", fügte Shinichi hinzu.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Yukiko.

"Ich weiss es einfach."

Nur Sekunden später hörten Yukiko und Yusaku von Shinichi nichts mehr. Also hatte er das Buch gefunden. Shinichi musterte es. Ein weiterer Roman vom 'Baron der Finsternis'. Shinichi musste grinsen. Dass sein Vater immer noch solchen Erfolg mit diesem Kerl hatte... Kaum zu glauben! Na ja, das ist ja auch egal. So kam wenigstens Geld ins Haus.

Shinichi legte sich auf das Sofa, machte es sich gemütlich und begann zu lesen. Und die Zeit verging. Als Shinichi mal aufblickte, sah er auf die Uhr. Zwanzig vor drei. In einer halben Stunde müsste Ran bei ihm ankommen. Shinichi freute sich schon auf sie, er konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten. Er würde sie mit grosser Freude empfangen, doch schlussendlich kam es ganz anders.

Als Ran endlich vor Shinichi stand, konnte sie sich nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen. Shinichi lag noch immer auf dem Sofa, doch er las nicht mehr. Er schlief. Das Buch lag am Boden, und Shinichi lag so grotesk da, dass man denken könnte, er habe sich den Rücken verrenkt. Seine Brille sass auch schief auf seiner Nase. Ran konnte nicht anders und machte mit ihrem Handy ein Foto von Shinichi, das sie ihm bei Gelegenheit unter die Nase halten würde. Dann steckte sie ihr Handy wieder ein und schüttelte ihren Freund.

"Shinichi, aufwachen!" Von ihm kam nur ein Grummeln. "Mach schon!"

"Will nich'... Lass schlafen..."

"Wie du willst." Ran erhob sich, ging kurz in die Küche und kam mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein fieses Grinsen, als sie das Wasser über Shinichis Kopf leerte.

Vor Schreck fiel Shinichi vom Sofa und prustete. Jetzt war er wach.

"Ran!"

Ran musste bei Shinichis Anblick lachen. Seine Haare, sein Gesicht, seine Brille und die obere Hälfte seines T-Shirts waren nass. Er sah wirklich aus wie ein begossener Pudel, der japsend nach Luft schnappte.

"Du bist fies, weisst du das?", fragte Shinichi atemlos. Er versuchte noch immer, sich von dem Schock zu erholen.

"Ja, na und? Liegt wohl an meiner Erziehung", gab sie zurück. "Ausserdem hättest du das Gleiche bei mir gemacht."

"Stimmt gar nicht."

"Doch, das stimmt", sagte Yukiko, die gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam und sah, dass auch der Fussboden einige Wasserpfützen abbekommen hatte. "Shinichi, du wischst diese Sauerei auf. Aber ein bisschen plötzlich!", fügte sie bedrohlich hinzu.

Shinichi maulte. "Muss das sein? Ist ja nur Wasser."

"Ja, das muss sein, egal, ob es nur Wasser ist!"

"Hab dich nicht so, Shinichi. Ich helfe dir", sagte Ran und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Aber ich hätte es lieber, wenn Shinichi alleine aufwischt", warf Yukiko dazwischen.

"Ja, ja. Vorher gehe ich mich aber umziehen." Mit diesen Worten ging Shinichi die Treppe hoch. Ran und Yukiko sahen sich an und mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken. Es war noch immer Shinichis Anblick, der ihnen Tränen in die Augen schiessen liess.

Nach fünf Minuten kam Shinichi wieder hinunter. Yukiko hatte inzwischen zwei Lappen geholt und drückte jetzt je einen in Rans und Shinichis Hände.

"Ich lass euch jetzt alleine, und wehe, der Boden ist noch nass, wenn ich wieder komme."

"Sie hören sich an wie Mama", sagte Ran, ging jedoch auf die Knie und begann zu wischen. Shinichi tat es ihr gleich und Yukiko entfernte sich.

"Mütter", murmelte Shinichi. "Echt nervig. Aber Väter können einen wirklich auf die Palme bringen, kannst du mir glauben."

"Wieso das denn?", fragte Ran verwundert, hielt inne und versuchte, durch die dunklen Brillengläser Shinichis Augen zu sehen. Auch er wischte nicht mehr weiter.

"Am Abend meiner Entführung schenkte Vater mit sein neustes Buch vom 'Baron der Finsternis'."

"Ja, weiss ich. Und weiter?"

"Als ich heute morgen ins Wohnzimmer kam und mir dieses Buch näher ansehen wollte..."

"Ja?", fragte Ran neugierig.

"Tja... Es lag ein anderes Buch auf dem Tisch."

"Und was für eins?", fragte Ran und wischte wieder weiter.

"Hänsel und Gretel", antwortete Shinichi.

Ran stoppte wieder und sah auf. "Was? Aber dein Vater weiss doch ganz genau, dass du..."

"Hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt, aber er will ja nicht hören, dieser sture Bock. Wieder mal."

"Du redest so, als ob es die letzten paar Tage gar nicht gegeben hätte."

"Ich wünschte auch, es wäre so. Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn."

"Sag das nicht, Shinichi. Du hast durch dieses Erlebnis gelernt, das Leben zu lieben und zu respektieren. Ausserdem zeigst du jetzt viel mehr Lebensfreude als früher. Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?"

Shinichi blieb still und sah Ran an. "Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte er endlich. "Aber du hast Recht."

"Sag ich doch!" Ran lachte.

Kapitel 12

Zur gleichen Zeit wurden die beiden von Yukiko und Yusaku beobachtet.

"Ein süsses Paar, nicht? Sie passen so gut zusammen."

"Hm", machte Yusaku, liess die beiden jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

"Was würdest du sagen, wenn Shinichi Ran heiraten würde?", fragte Yukiko plötzlich. Yusaku sah seine Frau verwundert an.

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Eine hübschere und intelligentere Schwiegertochter könnte ich mir gar nicht wünschen."

"Dann sind wir gleicher Meinung. Ich könnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Shinichi plötzlich mit einer Anderen daherkommt."

"Was aber eigentlich eintreffen könnte", sagte Yusaku, verstummte dann aber.

"Warum das denn?", regte sich Yukiko auf. "Etwa, weil die beiden sich schon seit dem Kindergarten kennen?"

"Ja, genau. Kogoro und Eri haben es vorgemacht."

"Stimmt gar nicht. Ran hat mir mal erzählt, dass Kogoro Eri noch immer liebt, es aber nicht zugeben will. Bei Eri ist es das Gleiche."

"Ah ja?"

"Ja!"

Yusaku sah wieder zu Shinichi und Ran.

"Sie schauen sich immer in die Augen, hast du das bemerkt?"

"Liegt das an ihrer Verliebtheit oder an Shinichis neu gewonnenem Augenlicht?"

"Ich würde sagen, beides", antwortete Yusaku leise.

Dann verfolgten er und Yukiko das Geschehen stumm weiter, bis die Jugendlichen fertig gewischt hatten und sich plötzlich leidenschaftlich küssten.

"Oho, dein Sohnemann geht aber mächtig ran", flüsterte Yukiko und lächelte.

"_Mein_ Sohn? Shinichi ist _unser gemeinsamer_ Sohn, also hat er sowohl Gene von mir als auch von dir. Nicht umsonst ist er ein so guter Schauspieler und ein noch besserer Schriftsteller."

"Hättest du wohl gerne."

"Hast du sein neues Manuskript schon gelesen? Das ist der Hammer, wirklich!"

"Besser als dein 'Baron der Finsternis'?", fragte Yukiko schlagfertig.

Daraufhin erwiderte Yusaku nichts, und Yukiko musste grinsen.

"Wir haben zuviel gesehen", sagte Yusaku plötzlich bestimmt, nahm Yukiko an der Hand und ging mit ihr in die Küche zurück, von wo aus sie Shinichi und Ran, die sich noch immer küssten, nicht mehr sehen konnten. "Lassen wir sie alleine."

"Hey!", rief Shinichi plötzlich und kam in die Küche. "Wann gibt's was zu Essen?"

"Jetzt schon?", fragte Yukiko und sah auf die Uhr. Es war zwanzig vor vier.

"Ich hatte noch nichts. Ausserdem bist du eine Rabenmutter, wenn du deinen Sohn hungern lässt."

"Ich achte nur darauf, dass du nicht übergewichtig wirst."

"Werde ich auch nie sein. Sieh mich doch an! Laufe ich vielleicht Gefahr, übergewichtig zu werden?"

Diese Frage liess Yukiko unbeantwortet. "Ran? Möchtest du auch was essen?", rief sie stattdessen.

"Ja, gerne!", kam die Antwort zurück. Dann musste Ran wieder lachen, und auch Shinichi lächelte.

"Schön, dass es in diesem Haus wieder fröhlich zugeht", sagte Yukiko und deckte bereits den Tisch. "Aber du könntest mir ruhig helfen, Shinichi!"

"Fällt mir im Traum nicht ein. Ich geh wieder zu Ran." Vor der Tür drehte sich Shinichi noch kurz um. "Sag Bescheid, wenn das Essen fertig ist."

"Du...!" Yukiko ging künstlich verärgert mit erhobenen Kochlöffel auf ihn los und Shinichi floh. Dann aber musste auch sie lachen.

Das Essen, das eine halbe Stunde später fertig war, liessen sich alle schmecken.

Die restlichen Tage bis zum Montag, an dem Shinichi wieder zur Schule ging, verbrachte er zusammen mit seinen Eltern und Ran, die jeden Tag vorbeikam. Am Samstag war es soweit: Shinichi konnte endlich seine Brille abnehmen. Seine Augen brachten wieder ihre gewohnte Leistung, und als er am Montag in die Klasse kam, wurde er freudig wieder aufgenommen.

Das Leben konnte weitergehen, ein schönes, farbiges Leben voller Sonnenschein.

Owari


End file.
